


I Can't Help

by KathakDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little depressive episode, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Teacher Remus Lupin, Then smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathakDancer/pseuds/KathakDancer
Summary: Ping.Sirius poked his head out from under the pile of blankets he had piled on top of himself. Shaking his hair from his eyes, he looked around for the source of the noise.Ping.He looked down at the mass of cloth, seeing his phone laying inside one of the folds that was hiding his leg.Ping.Sirius groaned and worked a hand out to grab his phone, swiping it open to reveal three text messages.--It's been one of those days for Sirius. Luckily enough, Remus has a few methods to breathe a little life back into him.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ping._

Sirius poked his head out from under the pile of blankets he had piled on top of himself. Shaking his hair from his eyes, he looked around for the source of the noise.

_Ping._

He looked down at the mass of cloth, seeing his phone laying inside one of the folds that was hiding his leg.

_Ping._

Sirius groaned and worked a hand out to grab his phone, swiping it open to reveal three text messages.

 

_Remus: Still on for our date? I got off work early, so I can come pick you up now if you want._

_Babe?_

_Padfoot, love!_

 

Sirius sighed and typed out a response. 

 

_Sirius: Here, sorry. I’m not feeling too hot at the moment._

 

Fifteen seconds after hitting send, a response popped up.

 

_Remus: What’s wrong? Sick?_

_Sirius: No, just…  
Just a day._

_Remus: Oh. Well, would you do me a favor?_

_Sirius: If it involves getting out of this pile of blankets, I don’t want to._

_Remus: Please? It’s kinda cold on your front porch._

 

Sirius looked up at his front door before standing, wrapping a blanket around himself, and padding to the door. As he opened it, his tall, tawny boyfriend looked up from his phone, scarred face stretching into a smile. Sirius gave a half-smile before taking Remus’s hand and tugging him inside. Remus shut and locked the door behind them, then guided Sirius to the couch.

“Want me to make some food?” Remus asked, crouching to be face to face with Sirius.

Sirius nodded, snuggling into the blankets while Remus stood back up. Just Remus’s presence was soothing, Sirius noted as he watched Remus move around his kitchen. Sirius yawned suddenly, and Remus called to him over his shoulder. 

“Heard that. Take a nap. I’ll wake you when the food is ready.”

When he didn’t get a response, Remus turned to see Sirius already dozing off. The scarred man smiled softly before turning back to making spaghetti.  
\--  
Sirius woke up to the smell of garlic and roasted tomatoes wafting under his nose. 

“I knew you’d wake up when you smelled food,” Remus chuckled, setting the food down on the coffee table. 

Sirius blinked a little before registering that Remus had set the coffee table with two glasses of wine, two glasses of water, two plates of spaghetti, silverware, and had turned down the lights in the house and music was drifting from a speaker set on the television stand. 

Sirius sat up, suddenly incredibly aware that he looked like a complete mess, especially compared to Moony’s sweater and dark jeans combination.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Will you put the blankets away?” Sirius asked, voice rough from lack of use that day. Remus nodded, watching as Sirius got up. 

When Sirius came back (face looking freshly washed), the blankets had been folded on the floor to create two cushions beside the coffee table. Remus was sitting on one, smiling up at Sirius.

“Feel better?”

Sirius nodded and sat down, the two starting to eat. 

“Want me to tell you about my day?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded again, smiling and taking a small sip of wine. 

“Well, I told you about the Granger kid, right? She’s fucking brilliant. Like, for a thirteen-year-old, she is incredibly observant. She turned in next week’s homework today. We haven’t even covered the material! She apparently just was bored and went ahead to do it.”

Sirius listened as his boyfriend talked about his students, feeling more and more grounded with every child’s mishap, every teacher’s gossip, and every pause to take another bite of dinner. 

“… And then, Harry literally looked Severus in the eye and said, ‘You don’t have to call me sir.’ I swear Padfoot, I nearly cracked a rib trying not to laugh,” Remus finished up a story, shoulders shaking in laughter. Sirius laughed out loud at the child’s response, shaking his head.

“Your kids really are something, huh Moons,” Sirius said, smiling down at the table.

“They really are,” Remus responded, grinning widely at Sirius’s words.

“I’m sorry we missed our date,” Sirius said after a pause, looking up to his boyfriend.

Remus shook his head, “Love, it’s alright. Really.”

Sirius sighed and took Remus’s hand, “I’m really trying, I promise.”

Remus nodded, bringing Sirius’s hand up to his lips. As his mouth brushed over the knuckles, a song came over the speaker that made Remus smile.

“Baby, come on.” Remus stood and tugged Sirius to his feet, pulling him around to the other side of the table as Elvis began warbling.

_Wise men say…_

Sirius looked up at Remus as the taller man took Sirius by the waist, other hand still holding his.

“Will you dance with me?”

Sirius nodded, letting Remus rock them back and forth to Elvis’s voice with his head on Remus’s chest, Remus’s head on top of his. As the chorus went, Sirius found himself humming along.

_Take my hand…  
Take my whole life too…_

“For I can’t help,” Sirius sang softly, looking up at Remus. “Falling in love with you…”  
Remus smiled softly before lowering his head to kiss his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, here's the smut. Have fun guys.

Remus drifted into consciousness, feeling extremely cozy and warm. He opened his eyes a crack to see a sunlit ceiling. Looking down, he saw thick, dark covers and to his right, Sirius. Remus rolled over on his side to face his sleeping boyfriend, mesmerized by how the sunlight made his alabaster skin sparkle and how his hair absorbed the light like a shadow. 

Sirius was beautiful. Stunning. And Remus felt so lucky to have him.

After some more dancing and cleaning up dinner, Sirius had wanted to watch a movie. Remus was more than happy to oblige, as Sirius became more responsive throughout the night. Around midnight, the pair had decided to go to sleep, Sirius having snuggled into his boyfriend's arms. 

Remus smiled a little, lifting a hand to press to Sirius's cheek. With the motion, Sirius shifted and mumbled softly before opening his eyes. 

"Mornin' Moons," he mumbled, turning his head to kiss Remus's hand.

"Morning Padfoot," Remus said, kissing his forehead.

Sirius smiled, eyes fluttering up to meet Remus's. The two men laid there, staring at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality was something like thirty seconds before Sirius got bored. Sirius wiggled a hand up through the covers and pressed a finger to Remus's nose, sighing in awe at how the other man's face screwed up so cutely. When the offending finger was removed from his nose, Remus opened his eyes for a moment, before shutting them as he leaned forward to kiss Sirius. 

Sirius hummed softly and kissed him back, whining a little when Remus broke the kiss.

"Morning breath," Remus explained, backing up to seemingly get out of bed.

Sirius's hand shot out to yank Remus back, pressing him to the bed and looming over him in one fluid motion. 

"No!" Sirius pouted, drawing a laugh from his boyfriend. Remus sighed, then pulled Sirius's head down for another kiss. As this one lasted much longer than the last, its intensity slowly grew, the two men mouthing at each other's lips with soft sighs and caresses down each other's bodies.

Sirius broke away, moving to mouth at Remus's neck as the tawny man's breath stuttered. He tangled his hands in Sirius's hair, groaning at the attention being moved down his neck and chest. Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius pressing sloppy kisses from his navel to the waistband of his boxers. Sirius tugged at the piece of clothing standing in his way, and Remus shifted to help him toss it off. 

Sirius's eyes widened slightly at how hard Remus was, licking his lips before lowering himself to press a kiss to his balls. Remus swore softly as Sirius pressed his tongue Remus's shaft and dragged it up the length, swirling his tongue around the head before repeating his action with other areas of Remus's cock. After Sirius had appropriately wet the entirety of Remus's member, he looked up, locking eyes with Remus as he slid his lips over the head and sucked softly. Remus growled softly, chest heaving in reaction to the tight, wet heat. Sirius stayed there for a few minutes, teasing his boyfriend until he felt Remus's hips bucking slightly, desperate for more. Sirius pulled back to get some air, smiled, then slid his mouth over Remus's cock. 

"Fuck, Padfoot!" Remus shouted, hands flying to grab Sirius's hair. "Shit, love, that's fucking good, you're so fucking good to me."

Sirius hummed softly as he bobbed his head up and down, eliciting more swearing and moaning from Remus.

"Baby, can you take more? I want my cock down your throat, honey," Remus asked, looking down at his boyfriend sucking his cock, the length stretching his lips.

Sirius looked up to see Remus's eyes blown with lust, gaze enraptured. Sirius winked, then slid his mouth further down, nose just barely grazing Remus's abdomen.

"Oh god, Sirius, jeez - shit." Remus's hips began to buck uncontrollably, fucking into Sirius's mouth. Sirius moved a hand to play with Remus's balls, feeling them tighten up a little as Remus began babbling, "Fuck, love, gonna come, will you make me come in your mouth?"

Sirius looked up at Remus, locking eyes with him, knowing he looked fucking sexy as Remus pumped his cock into his mouth. Sirius winked, and that was it for Remus. With a choked growl, he thrust up into Sirius's mouth, thick come coating Sirius's throat as Sirius closed his eyes to savor the taste. Sirius swallowed around Remus, causing him to moan softly before pulling off and wiping his mouth with his hand. Remus stared up at him, eyes glazed over just slightly in awe as Sirius grinned down at him.

"Fuck, Pads..." 

Sirius laughed and moved to lay down on top of Remus. "Guess we're staying here a little longer then."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first Wolfstar, but it's my first published one. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so please forgive any errors you see!


End file.
